Small Town Girl
by Live it Up
Summary: Lilian Garcia leaves her roots behind for a new life in New York. Things prove to be difficult when she ends up working at the Coyote Ugly bar.


Lilian Garcia took a final glance around the house she had called home for the past twenty-one years, but more importantly she focused on her room. The walls that were once covered with posters and pictures of famous singers and songwriters were now bare, and a lone box adorned the floor. Walking over she leaned down and picked the box up, carrying it outside and putting it in the trunk of her 1969 corvette. Running her hands over her favorite pair of torn jeans she glanced over at the people waiting for her, her father and the woman who had been her best friend for the past sixteen years. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to give them a final hug, willing herself not to cry.

"Are you sure you have to go now? I mean why not wait til the summer is over or something?"

Nodding her head she leaned over and gave her father a big hug, before she pulled back. "Dawn, we've gone over this a thousand times already. It's time for me to move on."

"I understand that Lily, but why in New York? Why not somewhere oh I dunno, remotely close to Texas, it is your home after all."

She brushed her blonde hair of out her eyes and leaned over grabbing her cowboy hat from the front seat. Adjusting the hat on her head she sent them both a smile. "I've tried making a name for myself here, I can't do it any longer. I need a fresh start, new sights, new people. I'll give you guys a call as soon as I get there, I promise."

Her father who had remained silent during the whole ordeal stepped forward, passing his only daughter a $100. "Just incase you need it for something." He tilted his head and leaned down giving her another hug. "Your Momma would be real proud of you, you're following your dreams, something she never did."

That was all it took, the battle against crying had ended and her greens eyes started to fill up. She blinked a few times, trying to keep them at bay until she had at least driven away. "Thanks Daddy, that means the world to me." She squeezed his hand then climbed in her car, a smile and a wave later she was heading off towards her new life.

More than a day after she had left her home in Texas, Lilian finally arrived in Manhattan. She had followed the directions she was given to the apartment she would be renting until she was on her feet and could afford something better. After parking her car she glanced up at the building in front of her, crinkling her nose. "This **can't **be it." She murmured, hesitantly walking towards the door and inside the building. "This place should have been knocked down not rented out." She stopped outside the door that lead to her new 'home', shaking her head.

"You know, talking to yourself isn't a good sign."

She jumped, impulsively clutching her stuff against her chest as she turned around. "Who..who are you?"

The man looked her over, licking his lips. "I'd be your neighbor." He held his hand out to shakes Lilian's, but the small blonde quickly slipped into her apartment.

Locking the door she leaned her head back with a heavy sigh. Her hands were shaking, and simply being around that guy made her skin crawl. "Well this is what you wanted."

A few hours later she had the place looking semi-presentable. Glancing at the clock she groaned, the illuminated numbers telling her she had worked well into the night and into the next morning. Grabbing some of her money, she headed out of the apartment, it was 4:30 in the morning, but New York was the city that never slept, there **had **to be somewhere to eat.

After walking for close to twenty minutes, and getting lost twice the small blonde started regretting this fresh start. Back in Corpus Christi, you knew everyone and you knew where everything was. Here, you turned a block and it's like you were in a whole different place. Finding a little 24 hour diner she headed inside and sank down on one of the stools.

The woman behind the counter sent her a comforting smile. "Not from around here are ya?"

Lilian tilted her head, her voice soft when she spoke. "What gave it away?"

"The hat, and you just don't give off a city girl vibe."

At the woman's words, the small blonde pulled her hat off and rested it on the counter. "I guess I'll have to work on that." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the money and glanced back at the woman. "What can I get for five dollars?"

"How about a piece of my famous pie and a cup of coffee?"

Lilian nodded her head, stifling a yawn. "That sounds perfect, thank you."

The woman nodded, hurrying off to get the young woman her food. Placing it in front of her, she patted Lilian's hand. "This one is on the house, welcome to the city."

She opened her mouth to thank her, but was cut off by three loud women entering the diner. The small blonde glanced over at them, taking in their appearance she realized much like herself, they had yet to have slept tonight. It didn't take long before all eyes were on the women, as they danced around the diner, singing off key with the jukebox. Lilian couldn't help but cringe, but she faked a smile turning back to the lady behind the counter. "Who are they?"

"Ah they would be our regulars. The Coyote Ugly girls."


End file.
